Food for thought:Seconds
by Timothy.C
Summary: The sequel to my first Theonette. in which they face the end of school and the beginning of adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Ten! And its a sequel to Food For Thought! This is going to be a fun one. I've been looking forward to doing this for a while. **

**Chapter 1.1: Prom night! **

"Who's ready for prom!", Alvin shouted as he slid down the banister, landing safely at the foot of the stairs. Alvin straightened his black tuxedo and adjusted the green rose pined to his jacket. Simon walked down the stairs, slowly buttoning his navy blue tuxedo jacket, "Who's not ready for prom?", Simon asked while he pined a pink rose to his jacket. Theodore stood at the top of the steps fiddling with his green vest, "I'm not...", Theodore got the vest adjusted the way he wanted it and pined a purple rose to the left breast pocket. "Chill out Teddy its going to be fun", Alvin put his hands behind his head and smiled reassuringly. Alvin looked at the rose on his jacket, "Who's idea were the roses again?" Simon pressed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "Theodore's."

Dave walked into the entry way of the house, where the three boys had gathered, carrying a camera, "Okay boys line up, its picture time." The boys lined up oldest to youngest. Alvin smiled and gave a thumbs up, Simon crossed his arms and smiled and Theodore gave a half smile, "Cheese!", all three said in unison. Dave took the picture and handed the camera to Simon, "Take lots of pictures tonight." Simon nodded and placed the camera in his breast pocket.

There was a knock on the door, "That must be your driver. You guys better get going. Have fun and be safe", Dave smiled at the boys. "We will!", Alvin opened the door and greeted the driver. "Come on guys we have to hurry so we can wait for the girls to pretend that they are still getting ready!", Alvin waved his arm signaling his brothers to hurry. "Don't forget the corsages", Dave said. Theodore nodded and ran into the kitchen and grabbed three small plastic boxes from the fridge before heading out to the limo with his brothers.

"So where is our first stop?", the driver, who was named Rob, asked as they walked to the limo Dave had rented them for the night. "Its just down the street", Simon pointed at the chipette household. Alvin slowed down and started walking next to Theodore who was walking slower then the rest of the group, "Whats up? Why are you nervous?" Theodore let out a sigh, "Because its prom... What if I mess up?" "Mess up? How?", Alvin put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I don't know...", Theodore looked down as they walked. "You two have been going out for over two years now, if you were going to mess up you would have by now", Alvin patted Theodore on the back as they reached the limo. "Ya you're right I need to loosen up, I mean its prom right?", Theodore slid into the limo and sat next to Simon. "You got that right! Rob! Take us to our dates!", Alvin pointed for dramatic effect as he closed the door and sat next to Theodore. Rob smiled and started the limo, pressing the gas pedal down... for about ten seconds before stopping in front of the chipette house.

Brittany pulled her head back from the window and smiled at her sisters, "Okay girls, show time! Lets get down there and greet our men." Eleanor smiled, "You mean for once you're not going to make us act like we still need to get ready?" "Of course not this is prom we're talking about, no time for dilly dallying!", Brittany lifted her dark pink gown up so that it would not drag as she walked and headed for the stairs. Eleanor followed in her shorter green strapless gown. Jeanette carefully rose from the edge of the bed, where she had been sitting, being sure not to wrinkle her purple dress and followed her sisters to the stairs.

Jeanette's stomach was doing all kinds of acrobatics as she stood behind Eleanor at the top of the stairs. She was excited for prom but at the same time very nervous. There was a knock at the door and Jeanette almost jumped out of her skin. Miss Miller answered the door and smiled, "Oh my don't you all look dashing, dearies. Come in", Miss Miller moved to the side of the door and motioned with her hand for the boys to come in.

Theodore stood behind Alvin at the door as they walked in, he had calmed his nerves and was now anxious to see Jeanette. He smiled at Miss Miller as he walked in. His smile widened when he saw her at the top of the stairs. Brittany and Eleanor both came down the stairs and where greeted by Simon and Alvin. Jeanette slowly came down the stairs being careful not to trip in he high heals. Theodore put his hand out for her to take as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took it and he smiled at him, "You look beautiful." "Thank you", Jeanette blushed slightly. Theodore wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into an embrace, gently kissing her.

"Picture time!", Miss Miller called out as she grabbed her camera. Theodore and Jeanette broke their kiss and lined up next to their siblings. "Say cheese", Miss Miller pressed the button on the camera and the flash went off, blinding the group for a few seconds. "We better get going", Brittany said as she pulled on Simon's hand, leading him to the front door. "Have fun and be safe", Miss Miller waved to the group as they walked out the door.

Brittany held out her hand to Simon while the walked to the limo,"Camera." Simon gave a false look of confusion, "What?" "The camera, I know Dave gave it to you and you suck at taking pictures. So give it to me." Simon raised his eye brow at her expectantly. Brittany let out a sigh, "Please..." Simon reached into his breast pocket and handed her the small silver device, "Remember Brittany, you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar." Brittany rolled her eyes," But I wasn't trying to get flies I was trying to get a camera." Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Same basic principle."

The group reached the limo to find Rob holding the door open," Ladies", Rob bowed his head in respect. Alvin paused for a moment and gestured to Rob, "Ladies, this is Rob and he will be our magic carpet pilot for the evening", Eleanor gave a small giggle. The group slid in to the limo and got situated . Theodore opened the mini fridge and removed the three small plastic boxes, handing one to each of his brothers. Rob closed the back door and made his way to the driver seat. Brittany got the camera ready, "Jeanette , Ellie, you two go first." Theodore opened the small plastic box and carefully removed the green corsage and placed it around Jeanette's wrist. Brittany snapped a picture of the couple hugging and turned her attention to Alvin and Eleanor. Eleanor held out her hand to Alvin, who kissed it. Alvin opened his box and placed the red corsage around her wrist. Brittany took another picture and handed the camera to Eleanor, who aimed the camera at her and Simon. Simon followed his brothers example and gently placed the blue corsage around Brittany's wrist. Eleanor snapped the picture and smiled, "Perfect."

The window that divided the front of the limo from the back slowly slid down to reveal Rob, "Where to next?" The group all shouted in unison, "PROM!" Rob tilted his cap and started the limo up and began to drive.

The limo was silent until Alvin spoke," Wow... can you guys believe we're here?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Simon's right arm and cuddled up close to him," I know, it seems like just yesterday we were getting into all kinds of adventures." Eleanor smiled," Like racing around the world for some jewel thieves and rescuing a baby penguin along the way." "Or me becoming a were-munk", Theodore looked at his hands and grimaced. Jeanette grabbed his hand and kissed him. Simon let out a sigh,"Not to be a buzz kill but what happened?" "I think we just out grew that kind of adventure but that doesn't mean its all down hill from here, there is still the greatest adventure left", Jeanette held onto Theodore and smiled as she spoke. Theodore wrapped his arm around her and looked down at her, "Whats that?" Jeanette's smile widened as she met his emerald eyes,"Starting a family", Jeanette nuzzled Theodore's chest. "But first, college", Simon added. Alvin laughed with a hint of nervousness." Ya, college." The limo pulled to a stop, "We're here", Rob said with a smile.

Rob got out and moved to the back door and held it open for the six. After everyone was out Alvin approached Rob, "So Rob how long did Dave hire you for?" "For the night", Rob answered. "So does that mean you have to wait for us until this is over and take us home?", Alvin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well that or until I'm dismissed by the client", Rob smiled seeing where Alvin was going with this. "So now is Dave the client or are we?", Alvin put his hand on Rob's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Well technically the client is whoever I'm driving around, and that would be you six." Alvin smiled ," That's just what I wanted to hear. Say Rob, do you have a business card I can have, I think I'd like to hire you in the future." Rob reached into his coat pocket and handed Alvin a small card, "Just ask for Rob." Alvin placed the card in his wallet and smiled," Gotcha. So uh I guess consider yourself dismissed", Alvin put his hand for Rob to shake. Rob took it and shook before tipping his cap to Alvin and the rest of the group, "Evening", Rob made his way to the driver side and drove off. Alvin rejoined the group, who were beginning to get inpatient. "What was that about?", Eleanor asked as Alvin took her hand. "Nothing, just dismissing Rob." "Oh", Eleanor began to walk into the gym where the prom was being held, along with the rest of the group.

The prom itself seemed to fly by way to fast until it was time for the prom king and queen to be crowned. All of the students looked to the stage where the Principal, Mr. Clark, was about to call out the names of the winners. "My fine students that time of the night has come at last!", he called out over the PA system. MR. Clark slowly opened the envelope containing the results and removed a small piece of paper and read it aloud, "The winners are... Simon Seville and Brittany Miller!" Brittany jumped up and down with excitement while the spot light moved onto her and Simon. The rest of the audience roared with applause. Brittany and Simon made their way to the stage for the crowning ceremony. Mr. Clark placed the crowns on their heads, "And now its time for your king and queen to share a dance!" Simon and Brittany made their way to the center of the dance floor and began to dance as a slow romantic song, that everyone knew but couldn't recall the name of, began to play. About halfway through the song the rest of the crowd joined in. After the song ended the D.J's voice came over the speakers, "Okay y'all we have time for one more song, so let me ask you do you want to go out with a bang, or a slow dance!" The crowd all called out and cheered, "With a bang!" The D.J smiled and Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal" began to play, "This is and oldie but a goody!" The crowd cheered and began to dance.

After the prom had ended the chipmunks and chipetts gathered outside. "That was so much fun!", Brittany yelled to the heavens. "I wish it didn't have to end", Jeanette snuggled close to Theodore for warmth as the chill of the night set in. "Who says it has to", Alvin held out three small plastic card keys. "Are those what I think they are?", Eleanor asked. "That depends on what you think they are", Alvin smiled. Brittany grabbed one ,"Where are these to?" Alvin pointed to a hotel down the street that a lot of couples were heading to. Alvin tossed Theodore one of the cards and pocketed the last one, "You don't have to use it you could just take a cab home. But I for one feel like not sleeping alone tonight." Eleanor looked at Alvin and then smiled, "Ya me too!" Simon looked to Brittany who gave him a look that screamed "Duh!" Theodore and Jeanette shared a short look before Jeanette nodded to him. "Then its settled. Now lets get out of this cold", Alvin held Eleanor close to keep her warm.

On the short walk over to the hotel Theodore's mind was racing a million miles a minute. He was nervous yet at the same time it felt right. The group was silent while they walked into the lobby and waited for the elevator to arrive. The three couples found their way to their rooms. They all exchanged good nights before entering their rooms.

Theodore and Jeanette walked in and turned on the light and took a moment to look around the room. It wasn't very big, just one bed, a T.V and a bathroom. Jeanette sat down on the bed and took off her shoes and put her feet up on the bed, gently rubbing them. Theodore took of his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her feet and silently removed her hands and replaced them with his own, giving her a foot massage. After he was done Theodore took off his vest and hung it on the bed post. Jeanette patted the bed next to her and Theodore sat down next the her. Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Theodore broke the kiss after a few seconds and gently moved a stray hair away from Jeanette's face, "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to...", he trailed off. Jeanette smiled at him, "But I want to", she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

**You will note that this is called 1.1 and it is called that for a reason. 1.2 is going to be posted as a separate story altogether so that this one can keep its T rating. Now what does this mean? It means that 1.2 is rated M and if you don't want to read it you don't have to. There wont be any story development in it just character development. **

**Now it is time for you to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look its a chapter! **

**Chapter two: Good mornings and good friends.**

Theodore awoke to the sound of the shower going in the bathroom. The sunlight pierced the slightly opened blinds. Theodore sat up and looked around the room as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his clothes were lying about the room. Theodore quickly grabbed his boxers an slipped them on. The sound of running water cut off and Jeanette came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Good morning", she said with a smile as she gathered her clothes from the floor and laid them out on the bed. "Good morning", Theodore smiled as his memory of the night prior came back to him. Theodore walked over to Jeanette and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, after a moment Theodore broke the kiss and looked into her green eyes, "I love you." Jeanette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door and Alvin's voice could be heard from the other side, "Are you two up yet? We have to check out by eleven." Theodore looked at the clock and grimaced as it read 10:45, "Ya, we're up." "Well hurry we gotta go!", Theodore could practically hear the impatient look on Alvin's face. "We'll be out in just a minute", Theodore released his grip on Jeanette's waist. Jeanette sighed and removed her arms from Theodore's neck. "I guess we'll have to continue this later", Theodore said while putting his pants on. Jeanette nodded as she dropped her towel and began to get dressed.

After they got dressed the pair made their way into the hallway to find their siblings all waiting for them. " Jeanette come over here I want to talk to you!", Brittany waved her arm to get Jeanette's attention. "Theo, walk with us", Alvin put his arm around Theodore's shoulder and began to walk. Theodore looked back at Jeanette, who gave him a smile. Brittany and Eleanor waited for the boys to get far enough ahead of them that they would be out of ear shot before they began to ask Jeanette questions. "So how was it?", Brittany looked at Jeanette expectantly. Jeanette rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Brittany smiled, "Come on I told you two about the first time Simon and I did it... Its the sister code." Jeanette looked to Eleanor hoping to find some support, "Sorry Jean I'm with Brittany on this one, we both told you about it. Its only fair. " Jeanette let out a sigh, "Okay..."

At the same time Alvin was giving Theodore the third degree, "Come on little bro spill it, did you?" Theodore fought to keep his face as emotionless as possible, "A gentleman never kisses and tells." Alvin rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking you if you kissed her!" Theodore kept quite. "Okay how about this if you did, just smile", Alvin watched Theodore's face like a hawk, knowing that Theodore would crack any second. Simon watched with a small smile. Theodore fought as hard as he could but he could feel his cheeks betraying him as soon as he thought about Jeanette. Alvin smiled from ear to ear and put out his hand, "High five little bro!" Theodore let out a sigh and slapped his hand against Alvin's.

The boys reached the elevator first and held the door as the chipettes caught up. Alvin pressed the button to take them to the lobby. The elevator was silent until Alvin let out a sigh, " This should be fun to explain to Dave." Simon chuckled, "Yes it should." The elevator dinged signaling that they had reached the ground floor. "We can come up with something if we work together, one for all and three for one right?", Theodore smiled.

****Two months later****

The crowed roared with applause as the graduates threw their caps into the air. "Congratulations class of 2010!", Mr, Clark's voice rang out over the speakers as the students all made their way to their families.

Miss Miller's eyes were filled with tears of joy and Dave stood with his arms open and smile on his face, "I'm so proud of you six!" The chipmunks and chipettes all ran over to them and the group shared a big group hug. "So what do you say we head home and get ready for the big graduation dinner?", Dave's voice was full of pride while he held onto the group.

****A hour later****

The clattering of silverware on plates was heard through out the restaurant. The group of eight was mid meal when Dave decide to start up a conversation, "Have you six put any thought into what you're going to do now that you're done with high school?" Simon swallowed the food he was chewing before answering, "I've already applied to and got accepted by an engineering school in San Francisco." Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Simon's right arm," I got into a preforming art school in San Francisco, so Simon and I can be close together", Brittany kissed Simon on the cheek.

Eleanor piped up next, "I'm still waiting to hear back from any of the schools I applied to." Alvin was suddenly very interested in his plate, "I'm still not sure what I'm going to do", Alvin glanced to Eleanor who smiled at him.

It was Theodore and Jeanette's turn to speak and they tried to at the same time, resulting in a giggle from both of them. "You go first, Teddy", Jeanette looked into Theodore's eyes waiting to hear his answer. Theodore nodded, "Well I got into the Le Cordon Bleu institution in San Francisco." The color faded from Jeanette's face. Theodore took note of Jeanette's expression, " Jeanette, whats wrong?" Jeanette regained her composure and smiled at Theodore, "Nothing, I just got a bad taste in my mouth for a second." Theodore knew Jeanette well enough to know that something was wrong but he smiled and figured he ask her later. "How about you Jeanette?", Dave had an eager tone in his voice. "Well I've gotten a few acceptance letters and I'm still making up my mind", Jeanette continued to eat.

****Later that night at the Chipette house****

Jeanette sat on her bed looking over the three letters with a pit in her stomach. There was a knock at the door, " Jeanette, its me Brittany can I come in?" "Ya", Jeanette watched as Brittany opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked over to Jeanette's bed and sat down. "Jen, whats wrong? You rushed up to your room when we got home", Brittany watched her sisters face in hopes of a clue as to what was wrong. Jeanette gathered up her letters and handed them to Brittany, "Read these." Brittany looked over the acceptance letters from three separate med schools across the country, "Ya these are some good schools whats the matter?" Jeanette let out a sigh and laid back onto her bed, "Look at where they are..." Brittany looked over the letters again and began to see what Jeanette was talking about, " Pennsylvania, New York and Texas... Jeanette, what are you going to do?" Jeanette rolled over and buried her face into her pillow, "I don't know. I was so caught up in moment I didn't even think about where Theodore was going to go...", her voice came out muffled.

Jeanette and Brittany's phones went off at the same time with a text message. They both grabbed their phones and read the message, it was the same. From Alvin, "Can you all come meet me in the park down the street, I have something I want to tell you all." Jeanette sat up and slid her legs off the bed, "That seems like it's important." Brittany got off of the bed and headed for the door, "Lets go."

****At the park****

Jeanette and Brittany had ran into Simon and Theodore along the way and walked with them to the park. When they reached the park they found Alvin siting on one of the tables with Eleanor holding him and crying softly. The air was tenses as they reached the table. "Whats wrong?", Brittany asked, concerned for her sister. Alvin took in a deep breath, "Well you know how at dinner, I said that I didn't know what I was going to do after high school? Well that wasn't true." Simon pressed his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his index finger, "Then what are you going to do?" Alvin took another deep breath, "I... I joined the army." The only noise heard in the park was Eleanor's quiet sobs into Alvin's chest.

**Look its Christmas eve... You know what I want for Christmas? Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: High Tension.**

Simon clenched his fists, "You what?" Alvin sighed, " I joined the army..." "Why?", Simon heard his heart beat in his ears as his temper flared. "I just felt like its where I'm needed", Alvin gently rubbed Eleanor's back to calm her. "Did you even stop to think about the rest of us?", Simon had begun to pace. "Si.. of course I did, but I also thought about what I thought was right for me", Alvin's tone was stern. Theodore stepped foreword, "When do you leave?" Alvin met his younger brother's eyes, "In a month." Eleanor's sobs increased. "Then we need to do something as a family before you leave, all six of us", Theodore wrapped his arm around Jeanette's shoulder. Simon turned his gaze to Theodore, "How are you so calm about this?" Theodore met his brother's piercing blue-gray eyes, "Because even if I'm not happy with his choice, which I'm not, it's his choice and we need to accept that." Simon let out a sigh and relaxed his fists, "You're right Theodore. I'm sorry that I lost my temper, Alvin."

Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes, "You promise us that you come home safe." Alvin gave one of his cocky smiles, " Don't worry Britt, Ill be fine." "Have you told Dave yet?", Jeanette asked in a soft tone. "Not yet I'm going to tell him tomorrow, when I have a chance to talk to him alone", Alvin softly kissed the top of Eleanor's head. "We'll see you when you get home, Alvin", Theodore turned and waved back to Alvin as he and Jeanette walked away. Simon and Brittany followed their example and left Alvin alone with Eleanor.

"Jeanette... What was wrong at dinner?", Theodore asked while they walked hand in hand. Jeanette let out a sigh, "Can you come to my house for a while, we need to talk..." "Ya", Theodore's mind raced with all kinds of things that could be wrong as they walked.

****Ten minutes later in Jeanette's room****

Theodore held the letters in his hand as he sat next to Jeanette on her bed, "What are you going to do?" Jeanette looked at the pieces of paper in Theodore's hand, "I don't know... I thought at most I would be a few hour dive from you, not all the way across the country." Theodore put the papers down and put his arm around Jeanette, "These are some good schools, I'm proud of you!" Jeanette laid her head against Theodore's chest, "Thank you Teddy but that doesn't make me feel any better, I'm going to be in school for at least eight years." "Yes but I'll only be in school for two and after that I can move to where ever you chose to go. Plus we can see each other between school years", Theodore rubbed Jeanette's back. "Maybe its not to late to change my mind and pick something that wont take so long...", Jeanette looked up at Theodore to see his reaction. "Well it's never to late, but you really want to be a doctor", Theodore smiled at her. Jeanette let out a sigh, "I know but at the same time I can't bear the thought of being away from you and my family for that long." "Well the dead line is almost up, if you don't deiced soon you'll have to wait a year", Theodore met her eyes. "What do you think I should do, Theodore?", Jeanette laid back pulling Theodore with her and rested her head on his chest. "I think you should pick which ever one of these schools you like best and go", Theodore held Jeanette close to him. "I could work hard and graduate early and start med school early to cut down the process by about two years", Jeanette smiled at this idea. Theodore smiled, "See this wont be so bad." Jeanette nodded. Theodore looked at the clock it read, 10:00 P.M., "Well I better be getting home..." Jeanette looked up at Theodore, "You don't have to go home..." Theodore laughed softly, "I'd love to stay over if that's what your asking?" "Only if you wont get in trouble", Jeanette stared at her ceiling as they talked. Theodore kicked off his shoes and grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to fiddle with the buttons. After a few seconds he put it down on Jeanette's bed stand, "There, I told Dave that I was staying over here. Ever since we turned eighteen he just wants us to tell him where we are." Jeanette took off her glasses and gathered up her acceptance letters and placed them next to Theodore's phone before pulling the covers up over them. Theodore gently caressed Jeanette's back, "Don't worry everything will work out okay."

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three chapters in three days? What is this madness?**

**Chapter Four:Limos and airplanes.**

Theodore walked in the front door to the Seville household around 10:30 A.M. He found Alvin and Dave hugging in the living room. "Alvin... you better come back to us", Dave said as he held his son close. "I will, Dave", Alvin broke the hug and looked his father in the eye. Theodore tried to sneak by with out interrupting their moment. Alvin caught Theodore out of the corner of his eye, "Good morning." Theodore smiled warmly, "Good morning." Dave gave Alvin a pat on the back before leaving the room and heading for his bedroom to get ready for work, stopping to say good morning to Theodore," Good morning, Theodore." Theodore smiled at Dave, "Morning Dave."

Theodore approached Alvin, "He looked like he took it well." Alvin rubbed the back of his neck," Ya... Say Theo, you know how you said we should all six do something?" Theodore nodded. "Well Ellie and I talked about it last night and I think I know what we should do. Will you do me a favor, and go get Simon so we can talk about it?" "Sure", Theodore headed up the stairs as he wondered what Alvin had in mind.

Theodore knocked on Simon's door, "Come in", Simon's voice came from the other side of the door. Theodore entered the room to find Simon siting at his desk reading a book, "Simon, Alvin wants to talk to us about something." Simon looked up from his book before closing it and setting it on his bedside table. Simon got up and walked over to Theodore, "What does he want to talk to us about?" Theodore began to walk back to the living room with Simon in toe, "I don't know but it has something to do with us all doing something together."

Theodore and Simon arrived in the living room to find Dave had came back into the room and was finishing getting ready while talking to Alvin. Alvin clapped his hands, "Good now that you're all here we can talk... Eleanor should be talking to Miss Miller and the girls about the same thing right about now." Alvin took in a deep breath and smiled, "I think the eight of us should take a trip to Las Vegas, this weekend..." Simon rubbed his chin as the began to put the pieces together, "Why Las Vegas?" Alvin chuckled lightly and spoke in a quiet tone, "Well you see... Eleanor and I.. are getting married." "What?", Simon and Dave proclaimed at the same time. Theodore smiled, "Congratulations!" "Are you sure about this, Alvin? You're both still so young", Dave had to sit down as he took everything in. "I know we are Dave, but we talked it over for quite a while last night and we're sure", Alvin had a strong tone to his voice. "So will you all be there?", Alvin looked at his family with hopeful eyes. "Of course we will, Alvin", Theodore walked over to his brother and gave him a big hug. Alvin broke the hug and looked at Simon, "Si?" Simon adjusted his glasses and smiled, " Why wouldn't I be there?" Alvin smiled at him and then turned his gaze to Dave, who still had the same look frozen on his face, "Dave?" Dave shook his head to clear his mind and made eye contact with Alvin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alvin smiled as Theodore hugged him again.

****Friday****

Theodore was helping Jeanette finish packing, "Wow, can you believe that we're going to Vegas to watch Alvin and Eleanor get married?" Jeanette pulled the zipper closed on her last bag and let out a sigh of relief, "This is all happening so fast", Jeanette plopped down on her bed. Theodore sat next to her, "I know." "How long until we leave?", Jeanette asked. Theodore looked at the clock, it read 9:00 A.M, "Our flight leaves at noon so we will probably be leaving in an hour and a half." Jeanette stood up and grabbed one of her bags, "Well let's get these down by the door and get ready to go, "I still need to take a shower..." Theodore grabbed the other bag and they headed down to the living room, the house was quiet, "Where is everyone?" Jeanette sat her bag down next to the other bags, most of which were Brittany's, and Theodore did the same, " Brittany insisted that she and Eleanor go out and get their hair and nails done and Miss Miller drove them. I managed to get out of it by promising I would get it done in Vegas." Theodore smiled mischievously, "So we're here alone?" Jeanette raised her eye brow, "Yes." "Because I was thinking I could use a shower too." Jeanette blushed lightly, "But what if they come home?" "Well we'll just have to be fast then, won't we?", Theodore took Jeanette's hand and lead her upstairs.

****A hour and a half later****

The group of eight were dressed and waiting to for their ride, which Alvin had set up, in the Miller living room. The door bell rang and Alvin got up to answer it. He opened the door to reveal and slender man, who was about Dave's height, with a black goatee and a black cap on, which he tilted, "Morning" Alvin patted the man on the back, "Rob! Good to see you again." Simon let out a sigh, "A limo, Alvin? Just to take us to the airport?" Alvin smiled at Simon, "I know I'm not the only one who misses them from before we decided to stop touring and focus on school." "You got that right!", Brittany grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him towards the door. Alvin, Theodore and Dave grabbed most of the bags and Rob grabbed the rest, then they headed to limo with Miss Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor in toe. Miss Miller locked the door before catching up with the rest as they finished getting the luggage into the trunk. All eight got into the limo and Rob closed the back door before getting into the diver seat and lowering the window that divided the front from the back, "Are we ready to go?" "Sure are!", Alvin wrapped his arm around Eleanor and nodded to Rob. Rob started the limo and began to drive.

****At the airport****

The group all sat in the terminal and waited for their plane to be ready to take off. "So Alvin what are the sleeping arrangements?", Simon turned to Alvin and asked. "Well I got us five rooms at Mandalay Bay. One for Eleanor and I, one for Brittany and you, one for Teddy and Jeanette and two for Dave and Miss Miller", Alvin nodded to himself in satisfaction.

A female voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 158 to Las Vegas, now broadening." Alvin looked at his ticket, "That's us! Lets go."

****On the plain****

Theodore sat in his window seat and watched as Las Vegas came into sight. Alvin took hold of Eleanor's hand, "I love you." Eleanor kissed him, "I love you too."

**Next Time: Vegas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Roller Coasters And Family.**

Theodore stood in front of the window over looking the strip while Jeanette was in the bathroom. Jeanette came out of the bathroom and walked over to Theodore and looked over the Las Vegas strip in the sunlight, "Wow the view from here is amazing." Theodore turned to look at her and smiled," I agree." Jeanette laughed, "That was corny, Theo." Theodore raised his eyebrow, "So you think I'm funny then?" Jeanette nodded with a smile. Theodore held out his hand and began to tickle Jeanette's sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. She scooted back towards the bed trying to get away from his assault causing her to topple backwards onto the bed. Theodore intensified his efforts by putting his hands under her shirt and tickling her skin directly when there was a knock at the door. Theodore pulled his hands away and walked over to the door, with a sigh to answer it, finding Brittany standing on the other side.

Brittany saw Jeanette laying on the bed with her shirt pulled up slightly, "Am I interrupting something?", she asked with a playful smile. Jeanette sat up and straitened her shirt, "No. Whats up?" "Can I come in?", She asked and Theodore moved to the side to let her in, closing the door behind her. Brittany walked over to the bed and sat next to Jeanette, "Remember how you promised that you would get your hair and nails done in Vegas?" Jeanette let out a sigh, "Yes..." Brittany grabbed her sister by the hand and gently pulled her to her feet, "Well look where we are." "Right now?", Jeanette knew the answer already. Brittany pulled her to the door and opened it, "Yes, the wedding it tomorrow morning. So we have to do it today", Brittany looked to Theodore, "I'm going to barrow her for a little while." Theodore blew Jeanette a kiss as Brittany lead her out the door.

****A few minutes later****

Theodore,Simon and Alvin were walking down the strip and talking. "So guys whats the plan for my bachelor party, tonight?", Alvin looked to his brothers expectantly. "Well we're all under twenty one so that limits our choices greatly", Simon was looking over the large black pyramid in front of them, marveling at the engineering that must have gone into it. "What about you Theo, any ideas?', Alvin smiled at his youngest brother, hoping he had an idea. Theodore rubbed his chin, "Well we could see a show... Like Blue Man Group or something like that." Alvin nodded, "I like it but we have to do more then that." Alvin put his finger in the air as he got an idea, "How are you two with heights?" Simon and Theodore both shrugged. "Good", Alvin pointed to the roller coaster that ran along the outside of New York New York. "You want to ride a roller coaster?", Theodore looked at the ride and he felt a small pit form in his stomach. "Not just a roller coaster... All of them!", Alvin smiled to himself. Theodore felt the pit in his stomach grow, "How many are there?" Alvin shrugged, "I don't know, but we're going to find out!"

** **That night at dinner****

Theodore starred down at his meal and for the first time in his life he had no apatite. Theodore looked out the window of the rotating restaurant atop the Stratosphere and wondered how Alvin and Simon could eat after the last ride they went on, it went to the very top of the building and dropped you back down, Theodore shook his head to get that memory to go away. Jeanette noticed that Theodore had not touched his food, "Are you okay?", she asked with a sweet tone. Theodore turned to her and smiled, "Ya I'm just not too hungry at the moment." The rest of the group were engaged in conversation about the wedding, but Theodore only had two things on his mind. First that who ever made that ride was a mad man and should be put away for the rest of their life and two, how beautiful Jeanette looked with her hair styled and hanging down past her shoulders, "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Jeanette blushed softly, "A few times." Theodore took Jeanette's hand and looked her in the eye, "I love you." Alvin looked at Theodore,"Teddy you haven't touched your food yet. You need to, we still have a bunch or roller coasters to hit up." Theodore felt his head began to spin.

****Later that night after the last roller coaster****

Alvin, Simon and Theodore sat around a picnic table while drinking sodas. Alvin played with his straw, "I'm going to miss you guys..." Theodore looked to Alvin, "Don't talk like that, it's not like you wont see us ever again." Simon nodded in agreement. "I know but still everything changes from here on out. I may have started before you guys but soon you'll you both want to start a family. And that's awesome, I know I'm excited, though a little scarred, to start a family but I think we should cherish what we have while we have it... What I'm trying to say is that, I'm glad I have you guys as my brothers", Alvin continued to play with his straw. "I agree. I'm wouldn't want to face adulthood with anyone else", Simon took a sip off of his soda after he finished talking. Theodore looked off into the distance, "Wow..." Alvin looked in the direction that Theodore was staring in, "What?" Theodore shook his head and looked at Alvin, "It just hit me that this will be the first time in a long time that the six off us wont all be together, with you joining the Army and Jeanette going all the way across the country to go to school...", Theodore leaned his head back and gazed up at the stars. "She's what?", Alvin had a shocked tone. Theodore brought his head back down to look at Alvin, "She hasn't decided yet but all of the schools she got into are across the country, the closest one is in Texas." "Wow... tough brake...", Alvin put his hand on Theodore's shoulder. Alvin pulled out his phone and looked at the time, "Wow where did the time go... It's 1 A.M. We better get back to the hotel, we've got a weeding to be at in the morning."

****Back at the room****

Theodore quietly snuck in to the room trying not to wake up Jeanette. Theodore gently kicked off his shoes and changed into his pajamas in the dark. He tip toed over to the bed and got under the covers and laid his arm over Jeanette. Jeanette began to stir and turned over to face Theodore, "Hello", she said groggily. "Sorry I was trying not to wake you", Theodore gently kissed her forehead. "That's okay did you guys have fun?", Jeanette was still groggy. "Ya, I'll tell you about it in the morning", Theodore scooted closer to Jeanette as she rolled over and pressed herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his, "Good night, my Teddy-bear."

**Next Time: Wedding Bells.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:I do!**

Theodore looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie while Jeanette got dressed in the main room. He looked at his watch, it read 11:30 A.M. Theodore went out into the main room, "Jean, we have thirty minutes until it starts, are you ready?" Jeanette had just finished pulling her dress up, "Ya I just need you to zip me up." Theodore walked over to Jeanette and zipped up her dress for her, "You look wonderful." Jeanette grabbed her purse off the bed, "Thank you, now lets get going, or we'll be late."

As the couple made their way to the elevator Theodore decided to ask Jeanette something,"Jeanette, have you made up your mind on which school you're going to go to yet?" They reached the elevator and Jeanette pressed the call button," Not yet, but its between New York and Texas." The elevator dinged and the two walked in. Theodore pressed the button for the lobby.

When the doors opened they found Brittany and Simon waiting for them. "Come on slow pokes we've got to hurry", Brittany waved her arm in an attempt to get them to hurry. The group of four made their way to the garden where the wedding chapel was. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married...", Brittany walked and talked as fast as she could.

The group arrived and entered. They took their seats next to Dave and Miss Miller. Alvin and Eleanor stood in front of the chairs as the minister, who was about six feet tall and had blonde hair, entered the room and walked to Alvin and Eleanor to begin the ceremony.

The minister took his place and began," Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Alvin Seville and Eleanor Miller", he motioned to them as he spoke. "Now it is my understanding that the bride and groom have written vows and wish to exchange them", he waved his hand to Alvin to signal him to speak.

Alvin took Eleanor's hand and looked into her eyes, "Eleanor, I promise too always hold you in my heart and love no other. If ten years ago you had told me I'd be standing here getting married, I would have told you you were insane, but standing here looking into your eyes I know that there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be. Eleanor Miller, I love you."

Eleanor rubbed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alvin, I will wait for you to come back to me so that we can start a family together. As children we shared a rivalry and a deep friendship. As we got older that friendship became something much more, something that I would not trade for anything in the world. Alvin Seville, I love you forever."

Miss Miller was sobbing while Brittany was holding onto Simon and crying. Jeanette took Theodore's hand as she watched the ceremony.

The minister turned to Alvin, "Alvin do you take Eleanor to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to hold her and to love her in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Alvin looked into Eleanor's eyes, "I do." The minister turned to Eleanor," Eleanor, do you take Alvin to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to hold him and to love him in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Tears welled up in Eleanor's eyes,"I do!" The minister looked to both of them,"Do you have the rings?" Alvin pulled a small golden ring from the pocket of his jacket and placed it on Eleanor's left ring finger. Alvin reached into his pocket again and handed Eleanor her rings twin, which she placed on his left ring finger. The minister took their left hands and held them together, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Alvin and Eleanor shared a deep kiss and everyone clapped and cheered.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Next time: Goodbyes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skip to the next chapter for the good version!**

**Chapter Seven: So Long! **

The rest of the month flew by way to fast until it was the day of Alvin's departure. The group had all gathered at the airport to see him off. Eleanor was holding on to him as he said his goodbyes to his family and friends. First he turned to Simon, "Simon, you always kept me out off trouble as best you could and when you couldn't you came along to keep me safe, for that I thank you... my brother." Next he turned to Theodore, "My little bro, you always tagged along even if you weren't sure that what we were doing was smart, I'll miss you, Theodore." He then turned to Dave," Dave, you didn't have much but still you took me and my brothers into your home and kept us as your sons. You watched over me and kept me on the strait and narrow. You made it possible for us to live the life of rock stars but still kept us humble... well mostly", Alvin chuckled softly, "I'm proud to call you my father." He looked at Jeanette and Brittany," You two are like sisters to me. It funny that if when we first met you told me that we would have become friends, well that would have sounded silly to me." He smiled at Miss Miller, "Miss Miller, you watched me when Dave could not and for that I am thankful."

A male voice came over the P.A., " Flight 210 to Virginia, now boarding." Alvin looked to Eleanor and pulled away from her embrace, "Ellie, I have to go now." Alvin removed his lucky red cap from his head and placed it onto hers, "Hold onto this for me." Alvin kissed Eleanor deeply then quickly turned and headed to his flight, stopping for a moment to turn back to the group, "See you all on the flip side!" Alvin showed his ticked to the man at the door and disappeared from sight into the hallway leading to his plane.

Eleanor walked over to the window and looked at his plane, "I want to stay and watch him take off if that's okay." "Of course deary...", Miss Miller walked over to her adopted daughter and placed and hand on her back and stood and watched with her. Brittany, Simon and Dave joined them. Jeanette walked over to Theodore who had taken a seat, "You don't want to watch?" Theodore let out a sigh, "No I just... He's gone and I don't know if I'll see him ever again." Jeanette sat next to Theodore and rubbed his back, "Its okay he'll come back safe." Theodore nodded, "I know but its still hard, this is the first time in... ever I'll be apart from either of my brothers for longer then a day or two." Jeanette kissed him on the cheek, "Well you have me." Theodore smiled at her for a moment then his face returned to a frown, "That reminds me did you pick your school yet?" Jeanette nodded, "Yes, New York." Theodore nodded, "When do you have to leave?" Jeanette put a finger to her chin as she thought, "Well orientation is two weeks before the start of the school year, so about a month and a half." Theodore grimaced, "I see." "What about you when are you starting?", Jeanette sat back in her chair. "Well Simon already lined up a two bedroom apartment for the three of us so we'll probably leave about the same time you do so that we have some time to get used to the new city." Jeanette nodded, "Well you'll still be close to Simon and Brittany." Theodore looked at Jeanette, "What about you what are you living arrangements going to be?" Jeanette let out a huff," Dorm with a roommate, well until you move out there then we'll get a place together." Theodore smiled at this idea.

Dave and the rest of the group walked over to Theodore and Jeanette,"Are you guys ready to go?" Theodore nodded and he and Jeanette stood. The group made their way to the parking lot and began to drive home.

Over the course of the next week Eleanor had received a few acceptance letters and piked out the school she wanted to go to. She wasted no time getting an apartment and setting up a flight to Saint Louis, were she was going to major in English. The day of her flight arrived and everyone gathered to see her off. She stood with them waiting for her flight and said her goodbyes, "I not as good as Alvin is at long goodbyes so I'll make this quick. You guys... all of you are the best family a girl could ask for. I'm going to miss you all while I'm away." Eleanor nodded to her self in satisfaction. She opened her arms up for a hug, "Group hug!" Everyone gathered around her and shared hug. A male voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 190 to Saint Louis now boarding." Eleanor pulled the red cap on her head down and smiled, "Time to go! Keep in touch!" Eleanor waved as she ran to the gate and made her way down the hallway to her plane.

Theodore and Jeanette used the next month to spend as much time with each other as they could manege. They watched almost every movie that came out and went out to dinner at least every other night.

The day Theodore dreaded soon approached. Jeanette would be leaving the next day and then Simon, Brittany and he would leave for San Francisco the next day. Theodore finished packing all of his things that he would be taking with him and placed them next to the door of his bedroom. After he was done he decided that he would go see if Jeanette needed and help packing.

After a short walk he arrived at the Miller household and knocked on the door. Brittany answered it and moved to the side to let Theodore in, "Hey Theo, Jeanette is upstairs." Theodore entered the house and noted all of Brittany's and Jeanette bags gathered by the door. "All packed Britt?" Brittany nodded, "Ya, I still can't believe we can only take one car. Stupid rules..." Theodore shrugged, "One parking spot per apartment, it makes sense I guess." Brittany grunted, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Theodore nodded, "True. Well I'm going to go see Jeanette, it was fun talking to you Brittany." Theodore made his way up the stairs while Brittany returned to the living room and un-paused her T.V show.

Theodore knocked on Jeanette's door. He waited for a response but heard nothing so he knocked again and still nothing. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and Jeanette walked out wrapped in a towel, "Hey Teddy!", Jeanette gave Theodore a hug and walked into her room leaving the door open. Theodore stood in the door way looking at Jeanette as she walked over to her dresser and picked out an outfit, she paused and looked at him, "Come in and close the door." Theodore did as he was told and Jeanette dropped her towel and started to get dressed, "Why were you just standing there?" Theodore shrugged, "Well you were about to get dressed so I figured..." Jeanette giggled as she pulled her purple t-shirt over her head, "It not like you haven't seen me naked before." Theodore nodded, "True. I came over to see if you needed any help finishing packing." Jeanette pulled her dark blue skirt up and adjusted it, "No I'm all packed." Theodore walked over to Jeanette and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to miss you." Jeanette returned his embrace, "I'll miss you too." Theodore laid his head on top of hers, "How should we spend out last day together?" Jeanette pulled away from Theodore, " How about we just be with each other and watch the sunset from the porch like we all used to do when we were kids?" Theodore smiled, "Sounds good."

****That afternoon****

Theodore and Jeanette sat on the porch swing and swayed gently as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Jeanette cuddled up to Theodore, "Its going to be hard to get used to not having you around." Theodore kissed the top of Jeanette's head as the last rays of the sun disappeared, "I know..."

Brittany came out the front door as Simon pulled up in his car, "See you guys later, Simon and I are going to hit up a movie!" Theodore and Jeanette waved to Brittany and Simon as the drove away. When the chill of the night began to set in the two decided to go inside and sit together on the couch and watch a movie. Jeanette looked over the DVD collection and piked one out, "How about "50 First Dates"?" Theodore smiled, "Sounds good to me." Jeanette popped the movie in and grabbed the remote then sat on the couch next to Theodore and cuddled up to him as the movie stated. The two watched the movie in silence. After the movie was over Theodore looked down at Jeanette who had fallen asleep. He tried to getup without waking her, but as soon as he moved her eyes opened, "Please stay with me Theodore." Theodore smiled, "Of course." Jeanette stood up from the couch and her and Theodore made their way up to her room where they shared one last night together.

Jeanette had said her goodbyes before they reached the airport. They all sat and waited for her plane together. When Jeanette heard her plane being called out she began to cry softly, "I'm going to miss you all..." Theodore hugged her, "I'll see you as soon as I can", he gave her one last kiss on the forehead before she made her way to the gate leading to her plane, she took one last look back at Theodore and her family and blinked away some tears as she waved and walked down the hallway.

As soon as they got home Simon and Theodore packed up the car and drove over to the Miller house to gather Brittany's things. When they returned home Theodore sat on his bed played with his phone, flipping it open and closed over and over. When the clock read 9 P.M Theodore decided to take a shower. Theodore took in everything that had happened over the past few months as the warm water washed over his body. Theodore tilted his head back and let the water wash over his face while a few tears fell from his eyes while he thought about Jeanette. Theodore shook his head to clear his mind and finished up his shower.

The next morning at 6 A.M the remaining group of five gathered at the Seville house. Brittany hugged Dave and Miss Miller, "I'm going to miss you both. Thank you so much for everything. Theodore followed her example and said a few words of his own, " Dave, Miss Miller, you both helped me so much while I was growing up and I can never repay that kindness. And I can never thank you enough for taking us and the chipettes in and accepting us as family." Simon steeped foreword next, "Its thanks to both of you that I'm able to follow my dreams. I'm going to miss you both so much." Dave smiled, "Don't be strangers, come and visit us when you get the chance." The group all shared one last group hug before the remaining three chipmunks got into Simon's car and began the long drive to San Francisco. Theodore sat in the back seat and looked out the window. He watched as his adoptive father and his childhood home disappeared behind them. There was a pit in Theodore's stomach as they drove, _This is where everything changes..._

_**End of part 2.**_


	8. Chapter 7 Director's cut!

**Chapter Seven: So Long!**

The rest of the month flew by way too fast. That is until it was the day of Alvin's departure. The group had all gathered at the airport to see him off. Eleanor was holding onto him as he said his goodbyes to his family and friends.

He turned to Simon first, "Simon, you always kept me out of trouble as best you could and when you couldn't, you came along to keep me safe, for that I thank you... my brother." Simon smiled at Alvin and laughed softly,"Well if it weren't for you Alvin, I never would have got to do half of the crazy things I did." Next he turned to Theodore, "My little bro, you always tagged along even if you weren't sure that what we were doing was smart, I'll miss you, Theodore." Theodore walked over to his brother and gave both he and Eleanor a hug," Alvin, I'm going to miss you." Theodore broke his embrace and moved to stand next to Jeanette.

He then turned to Dave, "Dave, you didn't have much but still you took me and my brothers into your home and kept us as your sons. You watched over me and kept me on the strait and narrow. You made it possible for us to live the life of rock stars but still kept us humble... well mostly", Alvin chuckled softly, "I'm proud to call you my father." Dave placed a hand on Alvin's shoulder,"Alvin... you stay safe and remember, you have a wife now so you have a obligation to come back alive and in one piece." Dave pulled his son and now daughter in-law into a hug. Dave held onto them tight for only a few seconds before letting go.

Alvin looked at Jeanette and Brittany, "You two are like sisters to me. Its funny, if when we first met you told me that we would have become friends, well that would have sounded silly to me." Brittany embraced him, "I'm going to sound like I'm on repeat here but you come back if for no one else, then do it for my sister." Brittany gave him a light punch on his arm. Alvin looked to Jeanette and held out his free arm, "Can I have a hug goodbye?" Jeanette smiled and hugged him tight. Jeanette took her place by Theodore. Alvin smiled at Miss Miller, "Miss Miller, you watched me when Dave could not and for that I am thankful." Miss Miller's eyes began to well up with tears, "Oh deary..."

A male voice came over the P.A., " Flight 210 to Virginia, now boarding." Alvin looked to Eleanor and pulled away from her embrace, "Ellie, I have to go now." Alvin removed his lucky red cap from his head and placed it onto hers, "Hold onto this for me, okay?" Eleanor fiddled with the cap, "Alvin, if anything happens to you I don't know what I'll do, so be careful!"Alvin kissed Eleanor deeply then quickly turned and headed to his flight, stopping for a moment to turn back to the group, "See you all on the flip side!" Alvin showed his ticked to the man at the door and disappeared from sight into the hallway leading to his plane.

Eleanor walked over to the window and looked at his plane, "I want to stay and watch him take off if that's okay." Miss Miller smiled warmly,"Of course", Miss Miller walked over to her adopted daughter and placed and hand on her back and stood and watched with her. Brittany, Simon and Dave joined them.

Jeanette walked over to Theodore, who had taken a seat, "You don't want to watch?" Theodore let out a sigh, "No I just... He's gone and I don't know if I'll see him ever again." Jeanette sat next to Theodore and rubbed his back, "Its okay he'll come back safe." Theodore nodded, "I know but its still hard, this is the first time in... ever I'll be apart from either of my brothers for longer then a day or two." Jeanette kissed him on the cheek, "Well you have me."

Theodore smiled at her for a moment then his face returned to a frown, "That reminds me did you pick your school yet?" Jeanette nodded, "Yes, New York." Theodore nodded, "When do you have to leave?" Jeanette put a finger to her chin as she thought, "Well orientation is two weeks before the start of the school year, so about a month and a half." Theodore grimaced, "I see." Jeanette wrapped her arms around Theodore's right arm, "What about you when are you starting?", Jeanette sat back in her chair. "Well Simon already lined up a two bedroom apartment for the three of us, so we'll probably leave about the same time you do so that we have some time to get used to the new city."

Jeanette nodded, "Well you'll still be close to Simon and Brittany." Theodore looked at Jeanette, "What about you what are you living arrangements going to be?" Jeanette let out a huff," Dorm with a roommate, well until you move out there then we'll get a place together." Theodore smiled at this idea.

Dave and the rest of the group walked over to Theodore and Jeanette,"Are you guys ready to go?" Theodore nodded and he and Jeanette stood. The group made their way to the parking lot and began to drive home.

Over the course of the next week Eleanor had received a few acceptance letters and picked out the school she wanted to go to. She wasted no time getting an apartment and setting up a flight to Saint Louis, were she was going to major in English.

The day of her flight arrived and everyone gathered to see her off. She stood with them waiting for her flight and said her goodbyes, "I not as good as Alvin is at long goodbyes so I'll make this quick. You guys... all of you are the best family a girl could ask for. I'm going to miss you all while I'm away." Eleanor nodded to herself in satisfaction. She opened her arms up for a hug, "Group hug!" Everyone gathered around her and shared hug.

As the hug ended her sisters lingered. Brittany looked into her sisters brown eyes, "Ellie... What am I going to do with out you?" Eleanor smiled, "Theodore will be living with you I'm sure he wont let you go hungry." Brittany shook her head, "I mean with out you how am I going to keep myself inline?" Eleanor smiled again, "That's what Simon is for..." Brittany backed up and straitened her clothes, "Stay in contact. E-mail me at least twice a week." Jeanette backed away from Eleanor and smiled at her, "The same goes for me..."

A male voice came over the loud speaker, "Flight 190 to Saint Louis, now boarding." Eleanor pulled the red cap on her head down and smiled, "Time to go!" Eleanor waved as she ran to the gate and made her way down the hallway to her plane.

Theodore and Jeanette used the next month to spend as much time with each other as they could manege. They watched almost every movie that came out and went out to dinner at least every other night.

The day Theodore dreaded soon approached. Jeanette would be leaving the next day and then Simon, Brittany and he would leave for San Francisco the next day. Theodore finished packing all of his things that he would be taking with him and placed them next to the door of his bedroom. After he was done he decided that he would go see if Jeanette needed and help packing.

After a short walk he arrived at the Miller household and knocked on the door. Brittany answered it and moved to the side to let Theodore in, "Hey Theo, Jeanette is upstairs." Theodore entered the house and noted all of Brittany's and Jeanette bags gathered by the door. "All packed Britt?" Brittany nodded, "Ya, I still can't believe we can only take one car. Stupid rules..." Theodore shrugged, "One parking spot per apartment, it makes sense I guess." Brittany grunted, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Theodore nodded, "True. Well I'm going to go see Jeanette, it was fun talking to you Brittany." Theodore made his way up the stairs while Brittany returned to the living room and un-paused her T.V show.

Theodore knocked on Jeanette's door. He waited for a response but heard nothing so he knocked again and still nothing. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and Jeanette walked out wrapped in a towel, "Hey Teddy!", Jeanette gave Theodore a hug and walked into her room leaving the door open.

Theodore stood in the door way looking at Jeanette as she walked over to her dresser and picked out an outfit, she paused and looked at him, "Come in and close the door." Theodore did as he was told and Jeanette dropped her towel and started to get dressed, "Why were you just standing there?" Theodore shrugged, "Well you were about to get dressed so I figured..." Jeanette giggled as she pulled her purple t-shirt over her head, "It not like you haven't seen me naked before." Theodore nodded, "True. I came over to see if you needed any help finishing packing." Jeanette pulled her dark blue skirt up and adjusted it, "No I'm all packed." Theodore walked over to Jeanette and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to miss you." Jeanette returned his embrace, "I'll miss you too." Theodore laid his head on top of hers, "How should we spend out last day together?" Jeanette pulled away from Theodore, " How about we just be with each other and watch the sunset from the porch like we all used to do when we were kids?" Theodore smiled, "Sounds good."

****That afternoon****

Theodore and Jeanette sat on the porch swing and swayed gently as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Jeanette cuddled up to Theodore, "Its going to be hard to get used to not having you around." Theodore kissed the top of Jeanette's head as the last rays of the sun disappeared, "I know..."

Brittany came out the front door as Simon pulled up in his car, "See you guys later, Simon and I are going to hit up a movie!" Theodore and Jeanette waved to Brittany and Simon as the drove away. When the chill of the night began to set in the two decided to go inside and sit together on the couch and watch a movie. Jeanette looked over the DVD collection and picked one out, "How about "50 First Dates"?" Theodore smiled, "Sounds good to me." Jeanette popped the movie in and grabbed the remote then sat on the couch next to Theodore and cuddled up to him as the movie stated. The two watched the movie in silence. After the movie was over Theodore looked down at Jeanette who had fallen asleep. He tried to getup without waking her, but as soon as he moved her eyes opened, "Please stay with me Theodore." Theodore smiled, "Of course." Jeanette stood up from the couch and her and Theodore made their way up to her room where they shared one last night together.

Jeanette was oblivious to the sounds of the airport around her, all she focused on was her family. Jeanette held Brittany in a tight hug, "Brittany, take good care of Theodore for me, okay?" Brittany nodded to her younger sister, "Remember to dress warmly, its a lot colder in New York then here in Southern California." Simon stepped foreword as Brittany stepped back. He hugged Jeanette, "Be safe and study hard, okay?" Jeanette nodded to him, "And you keep and eye on Brittany, okay?" Simon broke their embrace and adjusted his glasses, "Don't worry, I'll keep all four on her." Jeanette giggled at his lame joke.

When Jeanette heard her plane being called out she began to cry softly, "I'm going to miss you all..." Theodore hugged her, "I'll see you as soon as I can", he gave her one last kiss on the forehead before she made her way to the gate leading to her plane, she took one last look back at Theodore and her family and blinked away some tears as she waved and walked down the hallway.

As soon as they got home Simon and Theodore packed up the car and drove over to the Miller house to gather Brittany's things. When they returned home Theodore sat on his bed played with his phone, flipping it open and closed over and over. When the clock read 9 P.M Theodore decided to take a shower. Theodore took in everything that had happened over the past few months as the warm water washed over his body. Theodore tilted his head back and let the water wash over his face while a few tears fell from his eyes while he thought about Jeanette. Theodore shook his head to clear his mind and finished up his shower.

The next morning at 6 A.M the remaining group of five gathered at the Seville house. Brittany hugged Dave and Miss Miller, "I'm going to miss you both. Thank you so much for everything. Theodore followed her example and said a few words of his own, " Dave, Miss Miller, you both helped me so much while I was growing up and I can never repay that kindness. And I can never thank you enough for taking us and the chipettes in and accepting us as family." Simon steeped foreword next, "Its thanks to both of you that I'm able to follow my dreams. I'm going to miss you both so much."

Dave smiled, "Don't be strangers, come and visit us when you get the chance." The group all shared one last group hug before the remaining three chipmunks got into Simon's car and began the long drive to San Francisco. Theodore sat in the back seat and looked out the window. He watched as his adoptive father and his childhood home disappeared behind them. There was a pit in Theodore's stomach as they drove, _This is where everything changes..._

_**End of part 2.**_


End file.
